theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
Yearbook 2011 - 2012
The Yearbook 2011 - 2012 is a book on The Island that is able to be read at the Pet Shop on February 28th, 2017, and at the Book Store on March 7th, 2017. Pages February 2011 On the 28th of February, 2011, we opened up the Crab Pet Shop and sold our very first Crabs, Green, Orange, Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Purple, White, Brown, and Gray. March 2011 We then decided it was time to expand. We opened up the Town, Arcade, Cityline, and the Lake, and threw a Music Festival, ST. Patrick's Party, and a Crab Party, all throughout the month! April 2011 In April, we've expanded even more! We introduced Downtown, the Diner, the Lighthouse, and the Crab Lounge above the Arcade! We also threw our very first April Fools' Party at the Pet Shop, Town, and the Arcade! May 2011 May was one of the biggest months! We threw a Medieval Party, which decorated EVERY room! We've also came up with a name for our land. We decided to name it "The Island". June 2011 In June, we decided to celebrate the start of Summer with The Island's first "Summer Party", we swam, chilled, and ate LOTS of coconuts! July 2011 In July, we threw a party to celebrate going green! The Plant Party! There were LOTS of trees and flowers during this party! Also in July, we came up with a name four ourselves! We decided to call ourselves... "Fellys"! The Bend Band was originated by Dark Nedd, X-Blade, and Z-Stone, and they ROCKED The Island many times! August 2011 In August, we opened up the Dance Club, Ogle Lake, and the Indoor Pool! We also threw out very first Mountain Climb! We piled up SO much snow to make a mountain, and had Fellys climb to the top of it, to race their friends down! September 2011 In September, we threw our very first Fun Fair! Most of The Island was decked out with MANY things to do! Fishing, eating contests, rides, prizes, make up, candy, the Fun Fair had it all! October 2011 The Island's very first Halloween Party came in October! Fellys were trick-or-treating, spooking others, and having a blast finding all the scarecrows to win a prize! On October 28th, 2011, the Ninja Element Dojo was opened, and ninjas were preparing for a new Karate journey- Karate Nibiru. Salaman joined in on the ninja's work, and Fellys could meet him for the very first time! November 2011 On November 5th, Ninjas completed construction for Karate Nibiru, and many Fellys were enjoying it! On November 8th, Fellys used many balloons to lift The Island to the sky for the very first Sky Festival! The main plan was to dodge a hurricane that was coming for The Island so that nothing would get destroyed, and it sure was a blast of fun to do it! December 2011 December was The Island's most festive month! We threw our very first Christmas Party! Fellys tracked Santa, ate Milk and Cookies, opened presents, wrap presents, ice skate, and more! January 2012 On January 5th, 2012, The Island's very first party of 2012 was the Element Party! Fellys could test out early versions of Karate Wind and Fire! On January 1st, the second game in the Karate Elements series was released, "Karate Mineral", the Ninja activity sure was high! February 2012 February 28th, 2012 marks 1 year since The Island opened! And boy did we celebrate! At the start of the month, during the Sky Festival 2012, we lifted The Island to new limits! Space! To rescue a new Crab- the Light Blue Crab! On February 26th, we celebrated The Island's 1st anniversary with the 1st Anniversary Party! Gallery February 11.png|February March 11.png|March April 11.png|April May 11.png|May June 11.png|June July 11.png|July August 11.png|August September 11.png|September October 11.png|October November 11.png|November December 11.png|December January 12.png|January February 12.png|February See Also *Yearbook 2012 - 2013 *Yearbook 2013 - 2014 *Yearbook 2014 - 2015 *Yearbook 2015 - 2016 *Yearbook 2016 - 2017 Category:The Island Category:Books Category:Books of 2017 Category:2017